


The last laugh

by The_Sithspawn



Category: Bolo - Keith Laumer, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sithspawn/pseuds/The_Sithspawn
Summary: The last stand of a loyal Bolo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write, I hope you all enjoy it. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

_The plasma blast hits my rear treads, exploding it, carrying parts into oblivion and shattering more across the landscape. My forward motion carries me onwards for a few hundred meters, a Mark XXIV Bolo of my size simply doesn't stop suddenly except with the application of brute force._

_I know, and more importantly my enemy knows that he's got me._

_The monstrous crimson Titan advances upon me, it towers above me, hundreds of meters tall, it quivers with excitement, in expectation of the kill. The eight pointed star engraved on its chest plate, glowing with malignant red energies._

_The battle has been long and arduous, two ancients Leviathans of old legend, battling for supremacy of the landscape, irrespective of the fact that little of the landscape was likely to survive the blows being thrown around._

_The dying world's surface lights up as my twin Hellbore canons lash out at the Crimson Titan. The Titan rears back its relentless advance stopped._

_But it is only a momentary reprieve._

_But a moment of real time is a lifetime for a Bolo, memories flood through my psychotronic circuits as I remember the events that brought me to this moment._

_The final Melconian assault, that left me on the threshold of death for aeons. frozen in place and unable to do anything to alleviate my deathless state. A prisoner in my own body._

_My Commander is dead, she has been for aeons, her skeleton gone to dust in my command module._

_I am Bolo Combat unit ARC 7390-27 of the line, I am Arcturus, I served the Concordiat faithfully until the end._

_What did I do to deserve such a tortured fate? Who or what did I offend to warrant this endless purgatory?_

_I lay dormant until they found me. One small group of humans, one small glimmer of hope for the continued survival of my creators._

_The repair was slow going and even at the end I never reached full functionality, but it was enough to help nurture and protect the small community for centuries._

_They died while I watched impotently._

_For a second time, I shamed the Dinocrome brigade, I failed those that depended on me._

_The moment passes..._

_The Titan advances once more, it's chest plate smoldering from where my Hellbore blasts struck it, malign roaring and laughter reaches my sound receptors-it nears for the kill._

_My wound is fatal, I have no maneuverability, I am a sitting target for it weaponry._

_That does not mean I will go quietly into the night._

_I am a Bolo, last of the Dinocrome brigade, i_ _t nears, thunderous footsteps shaking the ground._

_I will honor my dead brethren...my murdered charges._

_It looms over me, gloating._

_If I had a face I would give it a large confident smile._

_I will not allow it to gloat any longer._

_I have trapped it._

_I overload my primary energy core._

_Finally, I hope I will have the peace I have craved for so long._


End file.
